I Love It
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: This is just a fluffy AU/highschool Shannon and Jeff slash fic. Shannon/Jeff Read and Review
1. Punishment

**A/N: Okey Dokey. I wrote this like three or four years ago and I just found it and typed it up. I have it all writen so just review and I will post.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

The cafeteria is too loud. I can't even function in this kind of noise. Taking Jeff by the hand, I go in search for a quieter possibly more secluded area. I land myself in the courtyard, comfortably sitting in the sun-warmed grass. Jeff sitting cross-legged across from me, his knee occasionally brushing against mine. I look up at him and smile. He blinks at me and tilts his head, a cookie crumb falling to his bottom lip. I laugh at the puzzled look on his face as he continues chewing.

"What did I do?" He asked after swallowing a mouthful of chocoloate chip cookie.

"You've got cookie on your face."

Jeff blinks and shakes his head at me.

"What!?"

I laugh and rub the sleeve of my blue sweatshirt across the corner of his mouth.

"There, now you don't look like a two year old."

"Maybe I like looking like a two year old." He says mockingly, taking another cookie out of his sweatshirt pocket. I go to make another witty statement but decide to keep my mouth shut. Jeff always feels more superior when he gets the last word. I take a cookie out of his pocket.

"Hey!" jeff said, reaching towards the delicious looking treat in my hand. I laugh and bite into his last cookie.

"You want it back, you've got to come get it."

I smile and spitefully bite it again. He tries to grab my hand, but he is moments too late. The rest of the cookie has already been shoved into my mouth. He looks shocked and I can't help but giggle a little at his gaping jaw. He grabs my shoulders and playfully pushes me into the warm grass.

"I'm not getting of of you untill you apologize for stealing my last cookie." My boyfriend said trying to sound angry. He looked at me and then rest his head on my chest. I swallow the large mass of chewed cookie.

"I like this punishment." I said smileing as I wrapped my arms around him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay most of the chapters are pretty short. R&R**


	2. Something To Look At

**A/N: I'm glad you all like this! Here is chapter two R&R**

**Chaper two.**

As the last bell of the day rings I can't help but sigh in relief. Getting up at 5:30 to spend my time in a prison with wardens who constantly bark order after order. Not to mention the crammed hallways full of idiots who have nothing better to say other than a load of complete bullshit.

I never said I liked school.

Grabbing my last notebook out of my locker, I head outside to meet my boyfriend. Jeff is incorperated in nearly every aspect of my daily agenda. He's there in the morning, after my second period class so he can walk with me to third, all of lunch, before and after sixth, then we meet outside before we go home. If there was any other possible way for me to see him more, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Opening the door from the inside to out is much cooler. School is always very hot and stuffy. Opening the door from hot and stuffy to fresh and cool is like jumping in a pool in the middle of August. I go and stand at my usual wall, nothing the new grafetti. I nearly choke in anger when I finally get close enough to read it.

Clearly written in large black letters is the word "Faggot." The only thing I can not stand for the life of me is that word. Call me anything you like, be as immature as you please, but honestly being rude about it is totally unneccesary. I'm used to the ridicule by now, two years out of the closet and you would be too. The only thing I still can't stand is being called a faggot. That, and seeing Jeff hurt because of some cold-hearted idiot. I'm so busy aimlessly ranting in my head that I don't realize Jeff standing in front of me.

"Shannon, hey, Earth to Jupiter."

I snap out of my daze and smile at him.

"Sorry, just thinking." I said, kissing his cheek.

"You look distracted." Jeff said, laceing his fingers into mine and rubing his thumb across the top of my knuckles.

"No, no I'm fine. Just thinking about things."

I give his hand an encouraging squeeze and smile. Jeff wraps his arms around my waist and cuddles his face into my neck. His shaggy blonde hair tickles my chin, like when a cat rubs up against the back of your leg. I smile, wrapping my arms around his small, bony waist. Jeff's tall, but he's got nothing to him. Skin and bones as my mother so polietly pointed out one night.

"People are staring." Jeff mumbled into my neck. I too, feel the heat of eyes even with mine closed. I lift Jeff's head gently off my shoulder and kiss him right on the lips.

Give them something to stare at.

* * *


	3. Wait Love

**A/N: I'm makeing up the name of Shannon's sister and thank you so much for all of the great reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three.**

The bus ride home is loud and boring. My Mp3 player died during seventh period, so now I'm stuck listening to a bunch of snobby girls and cheerleaders moan about thier enemies stealing their boyfriends and "future husbands". Not to mention the random squeals of excitement and "ohmigawds he's soooo cute"s. I can't stand the female race. They're just so whiney and they find any little thing to bitch about. And they always have to be paid attention to. Like if you're dating one, they tell everyone and write it all over any surface they can get a pen to. A bit annoying if you were to ask my opinion. That's why I like Jeff. No, wait. Love.

I love Jeff.

Yeah, that's better.

He's so understanding. I can go to him with anything and he always tries to the best of his ability to help me. He isn't selfish at all, contrary to popular belief. He's so sweet and he puts everyone before himself. If I'm upset, he'll drop anything and everything just to make sure I'm okay. And he won't let go (literally) untill he knows I'm one hundred percent fine. Getting off the bus reminds me that I have to go home, where I don't want to be. There's nothing wrong with being home, I just don't feel like being there right now. I miss Jeff. Already. Not even an hour has gone by and I already want his hand back in mine. I jam my fists deep inside the pockets of his hoodie my hand hitting something.

Grabbing the piece of paper from the left pocket, I smile at the familiar handwriting. Jeff left me a note.

_Shannon-  
Hey you. I figured you were taking my hoodie, so I decided to wirte you. You're probably already home by now, which means I am too. I miss you! I'll call you later. Promise.  
I love you so much  
-Jeffro._

I smile and fold his note back up and put it in my jeans pocket. Replaying his words in my head make me smile. I never though I could feel the way I do towards any human. Of course, Jeff changed that. I'm honestly so in love with him I couldn't even begin to explain it. I'm just so in love with every tiny detail of him. His hair, his eyes, his voice, those lips...

"Shannon!"

My little sister Molly screeches from inside. I had no idea that I've been sitting on my front porch for so long. I go inside to see what she wants.

"Yeah?"I asked, popping my head into her bedroom.

"Call mom. She called earlier, but I didn't know where you were."

"Kay."

I go into the kitchen to get the phone and dial my mom's work number. The line is busy. I'll call back later. For now I just want to be alone.

I go up to my room and plug my Mp3 player into my computer so it can charge. Dropping my heavy bag on the chair, I go and lay down on my bed. I bury my face into Jeff's purple hoodie, smells just like him. I smile as his face comes to mind, and with that I fell asleep.

* * *


	4. Reminder

**A/N: Thank you so much!! Keep R&R**

* * *

**Chapter four.**

I awake to the feeling of my phone vibrating against my stomach.

"Hello?"I said groggily rubbing my eyes.

"Were you asleep?"

It's Jeff. I smile. Best voice to wake up to would have to be his.

"No."I lied trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yes you were. I'm sorry I woke you up, do you want to call me back?"

"It's alright Babe. And no, I want to talk to you."

" Shanny, I have to go anyways...My brother just showed up... I love you." Jeff said laughing lightly

"I love you, too. See you tomorrow."

I hang up and shove my phone back in my pocket. Hearing those three words from him may be the most amazing sound I've ever heard. I can tell he means it everytime he says it, too. He says it because he means it, not because he feels obligated. And that, is the greatest feeling in the world. I go downstairs, hoping my mom is home so she doesn't think I dropped dead or something outrageous like that. I go into the laundry room to get a pair of socks, my feet are freezing.

"Tough day at school?"

My mother's voice from behind me makes me jump.

"Damn, you scared me."

"You scared me. I came home and you were face down on your bed. I thought you killed yourself."

"That's blowing things completely out of porportion, Mom."

"Hey, you tried it once." Her voice shook a bit.

"Thank you, for the constant reminder of that. I really really need it."

I push past her and go into the kitchen. There was absolutely no reason to bring that up. So my past overflows with suicidal tendancies. I haven't done that crap in a while. I think she just likes to bring it up. Because the raw skin of my wrists isn't a constand reminder of what a up I am. I angrily punch the wall, a picture clashing loudly to the floor.

"What the hell Shannon?!" My mother snapped as she came running in.

"I hate you, I really do." I said through gritted teeth and locktight jaw.

"Shannon! Christ, what is this all about?!" She asked, walking around the table and grabbing me by the arms. Molly runs in, clinging to a ratty stuffed rabbit.

"Molly go away." I snapped glareing at my mother.

Molly just started to cry as she ran out the room.

After that, my mother finally lets go of me.

"You care to explain yourself young man?"

She pulled a chair out, sat herself in the one across from it. I remain standing and shove my bloody knuckles into my mouth. Her eyes stay focused on me. Her gaze is hot and feels like it's burning holes straight through me.

"You...stupid...There was absolutely no reason for you to bring up that thing that happened in the past."  
I rip the sleeves of Jeff's hoodie up, revealing the deep pink scars lining my wrists. Areas are bruised and scabbed with abuse and shove them close to her face.

"Are you satisfied now Mom?" I asked as I walked over to the picture of Molly and I that fell on the floor and threw it in rage on the kitchen table and walk out the door.


	5. Drowning

A/N: Here's more :) R&R

I push my sleeves down and zip Jeff's hoodie up. It's getting dark and the air is getting chilly. I'm currently so mad that my face is burning. Jeff's house isn't very far, so I decided to walk to his house. his mom loves me and never minds when I come over. I can't help the angry tears from falling down my cheeks. I feel like my mother doesn't even give a anymore. Like every little thing that goes wrong is my fault. I can't remember the last time I saw a trace of compassion in her face towards me. It's always Molly. Because Molly didn't up. Because Molly didn't try and kill herself. Because Molly isn't gay. I come in front if Jeff's house and I try to compose myself from my recent hysterics. I walk up his front steps and ring the doorbell. Jeff's mom, Ruby answers the door.

"Shanny! Hi!"

She hugs me and ushers me inside. Told you she was nice.

"I'll get Jeff."

She hurries up the stairs.

I take my usual spot on the couch, the family dog, Liger, purring by my feet. I pat him on the head. Jeff's hands come behind me and circle around my neck. He kisses my cheek.

I turn around and kiss him gently on the lips. As his mouth parts mine, I hear someone clear thier throat.

"Not here." Ruby says, a slight smile on her face.

Jeff takes my hand and brings me to his room. I didn't even take notice to him being shirtless. His skin perfect and completely flawless, his hipbones sticking out attractively over his falling jeans. I bite my lip.

"You okay?"

He asks, pulling a shirt over his head.

I walk over to him and pull his shirt back off."Yup."

He smiles and grabs my hand, his fingers hitting the newly formed gashes on my knuckles. I wince, trying not to make it obvious. He turns my hand over, his jaw dropping at the sight of my bloody knuckles.

"Shannon Brian Moore!"

He gasps, holding my hand carefully.

"Jeffy, Babe, Please. It's nothing, really."

I try and convince him I'm fine, failing the attempt.

"No, it's not nothing. Babe, what happend?"

He asks sweetly, pulling me down next to him on his bed.

I explain the whole story about what happened between my mother and I before I came. I try to not show any emotion, but it's pouring out with every word I say. Jeff gently wipes a tear off my cheek and puts a hand on my leg. I couldn't help but smile softly.

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

He kisses my forehead.

I smile and kiss him, my hand running across the smooth skin of his lower back. Kissing him is like drowning. You don't have a clue what's going on, all you know is you're in deep and there's no way you're coming back


	6. Cuddleing

**A/N: Well I'm glad you all like this :D Heres more! R&R if you want more**

"I'll ask my mom if you can stay."

"I don't have any of my school stuff."

"She can write you a note."

"I don't have my clothes."

"Wear mine, you do anyway."

I'm silent. Jeff wants me to stay over tonight because he doesn't want me to go home. I want to stay, really bad, but there's something in the back of my head that tells me not to.

"Okay, plan."

He hopped up and gave me a quick kiss before leaveing the room. Jeff returns from talking to his mom with a smile on his face. I look up at him.

"Okay, So my mom said it'd be fine if you stayed. We'll go into school late tomorrow, and before we go we'll go to your house after your mom leaves for work so we can get your stuff and you can put your own clothes on."

He smiles hopefully at me. I smile back and ran a hand through my shaggy hair before speaking.

"Wearing your pants was never my exact idea of 'getting in your pants'."

"...Hahaha!"

I can't help but laugh, he's got a crazy contagious laugh. After he stops laughing, he comes and lays next to me. I smile at the comfort of having someone next to me. His body is warm, the smooth flesh of his stomach pressed against the left side of my body. I wrap my arm around him, my palm slightly rubbing his lower back.

"Your hands are cold."

His lips tickle the skin on my neck.

"No, you're just really hot."

I realize what a bad pun that is after it leaves my mouth. I laugh a bit at my stupidity. He props himself up on his elbow and looks at me.

"You know, this game isn't fair."

He face is quite serious, I'm confused.

"Hm?"

I raise my eyebrows at him. I actually have not a single clue what he's talking about. I didn't know we were playing any game. He shakes his head at me and grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it over my head. He lays his head on my now naked chest.

"Mmm...that's better."

I smile and run my fingers through Jeff's purple hair. He purrs slightly and cuddles up against me.

He's so adorable.

"I can hear your heartbeat."

I feel his cheek move into a smile. I chuckled softly and rubbed his back

"And I can feel your spine."

I run my nails across his spine, laughing as I feel his body tense. He turns his head to face me, his face a bit flushed.

"Don't do that!"

Jeff whines, a small smile on his face.

"Oh fine, funwrecker."

I cross my arms across my chest like a sulking two year old.

"That was my spot, sir."

I smile and push Jeff over on his back and flop myself on top of him.

"And this is mine."

He struggles uncomfortably under my weight.

"You're crushing my hips."

I move over next to Jeff and put my hand on his hip that I recently crushed. He gasps slightly and bites his lip. I smile.

"You, are such a tease Shanny."

He says through a tightly closed jaw. I laugh a little. It's true, I just like to see him squirm. I move my hand a little more, my nails slightly scratching the surface.

"Shannon..."

He whined as he wiggled against me.

I press my finger to his lips and kiss his neck. He wraps his arm around my lower back, his nails digging slightly into the flesh over my spine. Jeff lifts my chin and kisses me, my hand moving back to the sensitive part of his hip bone. I didn't hear the person in the door way.

"Shan-shit."

I quickly pull away, wiping my hand across my mouth. Shannon threw his head back on his pillow and sighed dramatically.

"Whaaat?"

He whines at his mother standing in the doorway.

"I didn't mean to interrupt."She clears her throat nervously.

"But dad's coming home soon...so erm...just keep your door closed...and uhm...fix your pants."

She shuts the door and I hear her slippers shuffling down the stairs. Jeff shoved a pillow over his crotch and another over his face.

"Most. Embarrassing. Moment. Ever. Period."

He mumbles through the pillow.

I can't help it, I start laughing. He takes the pillow off his face and shoves it in mine. That only makes me laugh harder.

"Shuut Upp."

Shannon whined.

I stop laughing and smile.

"I'm sorry."

I grab his hand. He hesitates for a minutes trying to seem mad at me, but I smile at him and feel his fingers curl around my hand. He repositions himself on his side, his leg over mine. He's laying there quietly while I play with the strings from a rip in the thigh of his jeans.

"That hole got bigger."

Jeff stated, his eyes on my fingers as they ran over the sensitive skin.

"You're silly...no it didn't."

He shakes his head and puts his cheek to my chest. I continue playing with the strings on his pants until I hear someone knock on the door. Jeff reluctantly moves off my chest and sits up. I move a further away and cross my legs, not making any physical contact with Jeff.

"Yeah?"

The door opened and Jeff's dad Gil stuck his head.

"Just wanted to warn you two that I'm home now."

He smiles a little, but he's completely serious. Jeff pouted up at his dad.

"Please don't make us sleep in separate rooms. I promise I'll keep my pants on."

Gil looked like he's about to vomit.

"Fine, but I hear anything more than sleeping, Shannon's going home. I don't care what time it is."

Jeff nodded. His father smiles and shuts the door behind him. His dad has no problem with Jeff and I being together, but you kiss in front of him and he'll rip your lips right off your face. He's happy Jeff finally got over his depression and he's finally happy; even if it is because of another boy.

Jeff crawls over to my side of the bed and pushes me over. Taking me by surprise, I fell off his bed. I start laughing. Jeff grabbed my uninjured hand and pulls be back up onto his bed.

"You nut."

I push him back, falling clumsily on top of him. He bites my lip, causing me to shove my nails into his ribcage, harder than I planned.

"That's for before."

Jeff said with a smile on his face.

**A/N: The next chapter will have more backstory on Shannon trying to kill himself and Jeff being depressed.**


End file.
